


Excruciating Wait

by rootlessprophecy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Manipulation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy
Summary: Sometimes waiting for relief can feel like forever, but that's because it's out of your control.
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Triple H
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Excruciating Wait

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" Hunter stayed staring at, what was supposed to be, his perfect protégé, who was squirming in the passenger seat. Seth didn't say anything, but crossed his legs as they continued to drive. "Seth, I asked you a question. Answer me," Hunter said in a stricter tone.

That voice, that same voice that meant he was going to receive something oh so very bad. A direct voice that always told him what action he was to take next.

Seth couldn't concentrate on it as he reached between his legs. A quick swat came and Seth yelps and crossed his legs tighter as a few drips leaked out of him. "Not until you answer me, even then I still need time to think." Hunter said while staring at the road, though a smirk tugged on his lips at the sight of Seth so desperate to hold on. "Nothing, Hunter. I have nothing to say," was all Seth could manage to say in a strained voice as he wiggled in his seat to find better leverage to stop yearning for release. "So nothing at all?" Hunter asked with a raised eyebrow. "Nothing to explain why my champ was using the restroom on the side of a building on camera? You're lucky they didn't arrest you for public indecency."

Oh the thought of relieving himself right now was too grand for Seth. He let out a short gasp as a spurt shot out and quickly formed a spot on his blue jeans. Hunter had made a request for him to wear no underwear or boxers and to make sure he kept hydrated throughout the day by drinking half a gallon of water and another half of apple juice. "To make sure you have your fruit since we'll be taking a long drive."

So here he was, sitting in the passenger seat, not knowing where they were going, with Hunter driving at an excruciating slow pace. As Seth uncrossed his legs to change positions a much longer stream of piss came out. "Nonono," Seth whined under his breath as he quickly crossed his legs and shot a hand between them. He could feel the liquid pooling in his hands for a few seconds, but then it stopped. A sigh of relief came out, but he couldn't relax at all yet as the short accident made his eyes water.

"Do you need something, Seth?" Hunter asked in an amused tone. Seth started shaking at the question and he shut his eyes as he felt tears coming while he slid one hand under his pants to grab his dick. Hunter slowed down even more to watch as they came to a red light. "I need the restroom really bad, Hunter." Seth panted out, shifting ever so lightly at the thought of one. "Well you needed the restroom last time and instead you chose not to find one." The light turned green, but Hunter barely made the car move. A pleading whine came out of Seth, which made the car move just a bit faster. Soon Hunter sped up the car at a normal pace, his eyes glancing down at Seth's moist groin. Reaching over he lightly tapped Seth's hand that was squeezing himself from the outside. Seth didn't need any vocal commands to know what Hunter wanted. Slowly with quickening, short breaths he slid his hand away.

At that moment a bump in the road was hit and a dark patch was quickly forming. "NONONO, PLEASE PLEASE STOP!" Seth begged as he clutched his cock as hard as possible, but it was too late. His warm piss flowed out of him and there was no stopping it. Seth squeezed his legs as tight as possible, but all it did was make the yellow liquid puddle in his lap. "Uncross your legs; you're going to get your shirt wet." Hunter demanded in that stern voice of his. With a whimper Seth did as he was told and the puddle fell onto the chair, soaking it and his ass even more. It felt as if it was never going to end, but Seth let out shaky breaths as it continued. Most of it puddled underneath him while it started to drip from the small space that was from the seat of the chair and back. The dripping sound caused Seth to shudder and he instinctively pushed to make his pee shoot out faster. He dared to look down and could see the shine that it made.

When Hunter reached a stop sign Seth's stream was teetering off. As the car stopped Seth had finished. His pants, seat, and some of the floor flooded. "So, what have we learned?" Hunter asked as he reached a hand over to pet his champion. "No matter what use a restroom or... Or take this route?" Seth asked, his face red from both embarrassment and guilt of liking this feeling as well as pride that Hunter seemed to find excitement in this as well from the smirk on his face. "That's my boy." Hunter praised as he moved his hand down to Seth's neck to massage. Shivering from both the cold, soggy pants and the praise he received Seth happily sighed.

Maybe he should piss outside more and see how much longer the next car ride would be.


End file.
